The World of Pokécraft
by Yimo
Summary: When Takoe tries to enlist his friends in to the Horde he gets accused for treason. Takoe, Geor and Jeod jump through a portal that leads them to the world of pokémon. Now they must try to get back to Azeroth in one piece, outrun Garrosh's wrath and figure out who/what caused them to get in the Pokéverse in the first place.
1. Takoe meets portals

**Introduction:**

**So… Here I am. Writing a fan fiction. My first one. I've had this idea milling around in my head for quite some while now, and this is the product of that process. The story is about my main from World of Warcraft ending up in the Pokémon world. And then stuff happens… God I suck at intro's. But enough of my rambling, lets get down to the story. (Before I forget, I sadly don't own anything in this fanfiction but the story and some of the characters . The rest belongs to Blizzard and Nintendo. Crisis adverted. Wipe brow.)**

Takoe was riding through the Northern Barrens with his companions. They were on their way to Orgrimmar to ask Garrosh if his companions were allowed to enter The Horde. They were a Night Elf and Dwarf. The Night Elf's name was Geor. He had a greyish skin, long white hair with a goatee and his left ear was sliced in half. Geor was a damn fine combat rogue. Takoe met him when Geor tried to ambush him. They fought for about an hour. Then Takoe decided he had enough of his shit and unleashed his spirit wolves. Geor quickly vanished away before being overwhelmed. They kept bumping in to each other, and when we did they would fight, but they were equals, so that didn't go anywhere. After the 50th time Takoe offered Geor a place in The Horde. Geor accepted Takoes offer and they started travelling together.

Jeod is a completely different matter. Takoe met the arcane mage at brewfest in Dun Morogh. Everybody there was too drunk to notice that he was of a different faction. When the Dark Iron Dwarfs invaded the grounds they fought back to back, Jeod causing arcane explosions everywhere and Takoe kept them of his back via the use of his trusty dual hammers. The next morning they woke up and noticed they were laying naked in the same bed. We decided never to talk about it again and forged an epic brodom.

"I'm not saying you are bullshit. Elves in general are bullshit." Jeod said in his usual, cheery voice

"Is that so? In what way are we bullshit?"

"Well, Night Elves can turn invisible and Blood Elves can steal yer mana. Let me tell ya, that's not natural and bloody annoying in battle."

"Well, you can turn your skin to stone. Like that's supposed to be able!"

"Guys, it's not that I'm not enjoying this argument," Takoe chuckled. "but the Kor'kron have finally noticed us." He pointed at some flying dots on the horizon. "Lets put up camp here and wait for them. No point in tiring our mounts even futher."

"Fine with me. You know Takoe, Tauren are kinda bullshit too. No pun intended. I mean you guys can stun people around you by simply stomping the ground and you have a hellish amount of hp."

"The mutant Troll does have a point there."

"Shut up Jeod."

*About 30 minutes later*

"Hail master Takoe!" One of the Kor'kron riders shouted.

"Hey Nazgrim, sup bro?" The Kor'kron removed his helmet and turned out to be indeed general Nazgrim.

"The usual: Fighting the Alliance, fighting Naga's, fighting Pandaren, fighting Sha… But what brings you back to 'civilization', and who are your prisoners?"Nazgrim pointed at Geor and Jeod whit his axe.

"I'm no prisoner ye gobshite, I'm here ta join The Horde!"

"You have got to be kidding. Takoe, tell me he's kidding."

"He's not."

"Well my old friend, you are in a lot of trouble."

"How so?"

"Well Garrosh has decreed that anyone who has friendly bonds with any of the Alliance races is a traitor. And as you know traitors are put to death"

"Say what now!?" I yelled in surprise.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in."

"Over my dead body! I try to help the Horde by recruiting, and I get arrested for treason!"

"Calm down man. I'll put in a good word for you. Swear it on my honour." Said Nazgrim trying to hush Takoe

"Sorry, but no deal. Jeod, initiate escape plan 2 alpha!"

And then all hell broke loose. Geor vanished into thin air, reappeared behind the group of guards and started stabbing away. Takoe turned into an air elemental, unleashed his spirit wolves, shamanistic rage and bloodlust and started duelling Nazgrim. But it was Jeod who was really doing the hard work. See, escape plan 2 alpha entails opening a portal to a random location while nuking the enemy with everything you have. If you try spamming arcane blast against an small army of Orcs trying to chop you into Dwarf kebab while trying to open a portal to a life-sustaining place, something is bound to go wrong. Just when the situation started to get hopeless Jeod finished the portal. I placed an earthbind totem and we quickly ran through the portal. The last thing he saw was Nazgrim waving his fist at the air in rage.

**Date: Unknown. Location: Presumably another dimension.**

I woke up in an crater situated in an unfamiliar landscape. It looked a bit like my home, Mulgore, but the grass was too tall and there was too much diversity in the landscape.  
"Jeod, were did you port us to? And where have my armour and genitals gone? Jeod? Geor? Where are you guys at? Well, I guess I'm alone again. Thank the Earthmother I still have my hammers. For some reason my bags seem to have gone invisible, but I can still pull stuff in and out of them. " I said as I pulled my map out. "Blank. Just peachy. It's like the old days all over again.  
Suddenly Takoe heard a loud cry and saw something barrowing towards him. He quickly drew his hammers and used a stormstrike on the thing. It looked like a caricature of a Tauren. It walked on all fours, had an ridge of metallic orbs on its forehead and hooves on all its legs. I remember so much of this thing because it was repeatedly trying to charge me.  
"Get out of my face! LAVA LASH!" The lava lash hit the beast right in the face and made it fly for approximately 50 meters and landed on a road that I hadn't noticed yet. "Now lets see where that road leads to."

Takoe followed that road in ghost wolf form for about 2 hours without seeing any other forms of life. He had undoubtedly scared the other beasts away. He was completely fine with that, because his mana was pretty low. The portal had drained a lot of it. Then I noticed that I was back where I started. He could tell by the crater he had struck when he exited the portal and the monster that was still lying there.  
"Son of a Elf! Why does that kind of stuff always happen to me!"  
Suddenly I heard someone talking in the distance. I quickly hid in the tall grass.  
"Hey look Pikachu, that Taurus is already knocked out. Wonder who did that…"

"Pika pi?"

"Yeah. It's getting dark soon and I _**really**_ don't want that revolver guy to find us here a night. It doeas kinda suck that the only Pokémon I find is already KO'ed..."

"Chu pika pi."

"You're right, there must be something that has scared them away."

"_Damn right someone has! I just arrived here a couple of hours ago and I'm alredy at the top of the foodchain. I really am the best."  
_  
Then the two people Takoe had heard talking came into his field of vision. It was a strange sight. A human boy of about 10 years old was standing there on the road with another monster on its shoulder. It looked like some sort of yellow mouse with a tail in the shape of a lightningbolt. The boy wore some very strange clothes. They looked like some wierd mix of cloth and leather. He had spiky, raven black hair and a very cheery expression on his face. He wore some sort of hat with a green symbol on it. He decided to follow the pair because they were his ticket to understanding this world. He was praying to the earthmother those two weren't complete and total morons.

He followed them all the way to a gatehouse. Apparently he had landed in some sort of national park.  
"I told you back before sunset!" Someone was shouting inside the house.

"I know, but we lost our way, please don't hurt me."

"That was the boy. Sounds like he's in trouble." Takoe said to himself. Then he heard gunshots from within the house. "Yeah, he's in trouble. Don't worry kiddo, I'll help you!"

"Who was that! Who are you to think that you can deny me my wrath!" An old human with a farmers hat walked out of the house waving in the air with two pistols. Takoe reverted from ghost wolf and stepped out of the tall grass. The old man almost had an heart attack when he saw him. He started unloading his revolvers on the Tauren, but they were nothing compared to Lord Godfreys pistols. The bullets didn't even scratch his hide.

"Is that all you've got?" Takoe asked him mockingly. "I guess it is my turn now. Because I am new here I won't kill you. Wouldn't want to start on a bad note, now would I? HEX!" The old man suddenly turned into an old frog.

"Hey kid, you can come out now!" I yelled. The boy peeked around the corner to see what had happened. His jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of me.

"WOW! What kind of Pokémon is that? Wait, where is your trainer?"

"What the grat is a Pokémon?"

"You can talk!"

"Of course I can talk. Why wouldn't I be able to talk?"

"This Pokémon must very rare. Maybe he's even a legendary Pokémon!"

"I'm not a Pokémon."

"Hey Picachu, lets make this trip worthwile and catch this rare Pokémon."

"I'm not a Pokémon! And what do you mean by catch?"

"Prepare yourself Pokémon. I, Ash Ketchum, will capture you!"

"I'm getting really tired of your shit Human! I just saved you from a trigger happy old lunatic, and you repay me by trying to 'catch' me! Then you ignore all my questions! And for the last time, I'M NOT A POKÉMON!

He stood there eyeing the boy as intimidating as posible, his eyes burning with rage. "YOU KNOW WHAT! TRY ME! TRY A CATCH ME! I DARE YOU! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO OUTLAND AnD THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!

**Will Takoe completely lose it? Will Ash be able to survive his rage? Where are Geor and Jeod at? And why did they even end up in the Pokémon world in the first place? Find out in next chapter of 'The World of Pokécraft'! Coming whenever I feel like it.**


	2. Takoe meets Pokémon

**Hello there people who actually read through the first chapter and didn't think it sucked. Here is chapter 2. In this chapter there will be some explaining of "rules". Also, I'm making Ash a total moron. Eat your heart out fanpeople. I'm also changing the layout and writing style a bit I would like you to review the story so that I might improve it. This is my first fanfic after all.**

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

Ash was starting to get a little bit worried. The rare Pokémon was literally burning with rage and dark clouds gathered around him.

"I might have to be a bit strategic while battling him… Dexter, what can you tell me about it?"

Ash took his pokédex out and scanned the rare Pokémon with it.

*_New lifeform detected. Starting analyses*_

"Wow! A Pokémon that hasn't been discovered yet!" Ash yelled in surprise. "Now I really HAVE to catch it."

"YOU ARE CALLING ME AN IT!" Thunder rolled at the Taurens shouting.

*_Analyses complete.* _Dexter said in a happy tone. It even played a little victory tune._  
*Tauren, the elemental Pokémon. Tauren live on the rolling plains of Mulgore and have an exceptionally strong bond with nature and the elements. They are known as gentle giants, but when you anger them they will unleash the wrath of the element upon your sorry ass.  
Type: Fight/Ground  
Level: 88  
Ability: Shaman. Tauren receive STAB on all electric, water, fire and ground moves .  
Moveset: Lava lash, Stormstrike, flame shock, earth shock, lightning bolt, healing surge, hex, bloodlust, feral spirit and elemental apocalypse  
Held item: Dual Hammers. Doubles strength.*_

"Ten moves! That's not supposed to be able. Pokémon aren't mentally capable of learning more than four moves!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME STUPID!" Tornado's started forming around Ash and the Tauren. There was no hope of escaping. Unless you would want to take flying lessons.

"I really need to do something now. Pikachu! I choose you!"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and cautiously approached the raging Tauren.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt!" Ash yelled confidently.

"PikaCHUUUU!" A big ray of lightning hit the Tauren right in his face. But it did nothing to him"

_*Congratulations, you just won the noob award. I really wonder how you ever got qualified for trainership if you can't even remember that electricity does nothing to ground types.*_

"Hmm, this is weird." The Tauren looked at his body that was still crackling with electricity from the thunder bolt. "I seem to have become immune to electricity. I'm okay with that. Well Pikachu, I hope for you that you have other moves that aren't electric typed. Now meet my earth shock!"

The Tauren stretched out his hands. A green glow appeared in them and the next moment Pikachu was hit by an explosion of green power.

"Pikachu! Are you all right?" "Pii…" Pikachu answered weakly.

"Make your move all ready, because something is keeping me from doing that. I haven't got all night to murder your pets."

"Pikachu use iron tail." "Pikapi!" Pikachu stood up and charged at the Tauren who send the mouse flying off into a tree with one of his hammers.

"Pikaaaa!" "NO! Pikachu!" Ash screamed in panic as he ran to his fallen partner. "You will pay for that. He was is best friend! You could've killed him"

The Tauren yawned. "Are you done or do you have more annoying little critters to send at me?"

Ash clenched his fist in anger. "Oh you bet I have more. Butterfree, avenge Pikachu!"

Ash pulled out a pokéball and threw it right in Takoe's face. The ball opened and from it Butterfree emerged.

"Freee." Butterfree said as it took to the skies.

"Really, a butterfly… Is that your grand plan? To defeat me with a girly bug."

"Butterfree, use sleep powder!" Ash yelled completely ignoring the Tauren completely.

"Wait what? What is this powderzzzz…"

"Ok, now use confusion." "FREE!" Butterfrees eyes glowed purple and Takoes body was smited with psychic power.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! CRIPES THAT HURTS! YOU LITTLE SHIT! RESORTING TO DISHONOURABLE TACTICS ALREADY! STORMSTRIKE!" The raging Taurens hammers became charged with electricity as he charged at the bug type. Butterfree tried to fly away but Takoe jumped after him and kicked him back into the ground. Then he made an overhead strike, hitting Butterfree in the back. Lightning exploded from the impact and something was heard cracking.

"Noooo… Come back." Ash muttered with a white face. The boy was in complete terror.

"AND NOW YOU. YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF FIGHTING ME! YOU WILL REGRET EVER INDULTING ME! I! WILL! DESTROY! YOU! Takoes eyes and inside of his mouth glowed with a shining white light.

_*Ehh, before you do that please take me with you. I'm tired of trying to teach this guy. I contain a database of all the Pokémon in this world and can teach you how everything works here. I also have a map of the world. And I kinda want to live*_

In the meantime Takoe had begun floating into the air. He hung about 7 meters high "FINE BY ME, NOW GET OVER HERE!"  
Takoe pulled Dexter out of Ash's pocket with some kind of psychic power.  
"NOW MEET YOUR DEMISE, FILTHY HUMAN. STORM, EARTH AND FIRE! HEED MY CALL!" The air started buzzing with pure, elemental power.  
"STORM!" Black clouds filled the entire sky, blocking out the morning sun and casting the world into darkness once more.  
"EARTH" The ground started rumbling and cracking open. The rumbling almost sounded like some ancient beasts battle cry.  
"FIRE!" Lava was spouting out of the cracks in the ground and Ash had to dance around like a madman in order not to melt. He kept Pikachu in a protective embrace. "THE THUNDER WILL BRING MORE." Lightning struck Ash, paralyzing him.  
"DEATH! FOR YOU WILL BE REBORN." At hearing this Ash started crying and pleading for his life, but Takoe did not care.  
"STORM!" The circle of tornados started closing in on Ash.  
"EARTH!" Spikes shot out of the ground and formed a cocoon around Ash.  
"FIRE!" The lava began to stream into the cocoon. Ash's screams of agony sounded like music to his rage addled mind.  
"DEATH! BY THE POWER OF THE WORLD!" Takoe then unleased a gigantic death ray at the cocoon, causing an explosion that rivaled the power of an atom bomb.

When Takoe returned to normal again he found himself in a giant crater where the safari zone used to be.

_*That was a bit overkill, don't you think?*_

"Maybe, but he had it coming. We best find a remote location to make a basecamp. Any suggestions?

_*We could head for the seafoam islands. Nobody ever goes there. We would have to cross through Fuchsia Town, but this crater is a pretty good distraction.*_

"Sounds like a plan." Takoe said as he shifted into ghost wolf form. "I wonder how my friends are doing… They might be in trouble. Nah, who am I kidding. If this whole world is as weak as that little kid, then it's the people that meet Jeod and Geor that are in trouble. "

**Well, that was that. Takoe is OP as hell and Ash has been cast into oblivion. Next chapter we will join Jeod to see how he is doing.  
Thanks for reading and so long!**

**-Yimo.**_  
_


	3. Jeod meets Red

**"Hello there people, Yimo here. So this chapter we will check up on Jeod to see how he's doing. Also a little explanation on Takeo's OPness. Thanks to the portal accident he turned into a Pokémon, giving him a massive boost in power. I you'd like I could write his stats down in the next chapter. That reminds me, still no reviews. Come on people! It doesn't have to be positive. ;) But I (kinda) digress. Let's get this show on the road. If you can call a fanfic a show that is." "Damn it man! Get writing already!" "Sheez, calm down. I'll start. You really need to control your temper you know. I know this one guy who could really…" "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" "I get it, I get it. You can stop now. Fiction is being written."**

Jeod woke up face down in the snow and with a massive headache. "Ugh, haven't had such a hangover since that one brewfest. Wait a minute, this isn't a hangover! I didn't drink anything! Well… not more than usual. What happened yesterday? Oh yeah, the portal happened. Well at least we have all our limbs, don't we guys? Guys? "

Jeod looked around and saw no sign of his companions. "Guys? Where are ya? Well apparently I'm all alone. I was wondering why nobody had told me to shut up yet. What do I do now? Probably should hike this mountain to get a good view of the area. Actually, ya know what I should do! I should build a Dwarven hold on this mountain! Help me race out a bit. Spread the culture!

Jeod then realized he was ranting and there was no one that could hear him. He facepalmed, grumbled something about arcane bs and started hiking. This would have been hard task, but Jeod was both a Dwarf and mage. If encountered a cliff he'd simply blink over it. If he met a steep slope he would use his staff as a pickaxe and work his way up. Snowstorms weren't really a problem either since he was a Dwarf. Dwarfs aren't known for giving a damn about the cold.  
The real problem was the local wildlife. When he was sleeping something had stolen all his food. Even his beer-basted boar ribs! So now he had to rely on mana cakes and conjured water to keep him going. And that stuff isn't as tasty as you would think. Also he felt as if he was being watched by things in the tall grass that covered the mountainside.  
On the third day Jeod had set up camp for the night on a ledge overlooking the land. He was about to eat a mana cake when suddenly he saw a bright light far off in the distance. He could feel the power resonate through the fabric of reality.

"So much power… I haven't felt that much energy since we went to The Sunwell. Whatever is happening over there, it can't be good. I need to get a move on. If the creatures of this place have only half the power of the one who caused that I'll be in big trouble."

As Jeod was turning around to continue his journey to the peak (Which was about half a days travel away.) he was smacked in the face by a paw and nearly got knocked off the mountain.

"Ahhh! What the nether! Who did that!" Jeod blinked back onto the ledge and saw a big brown bear. It wasn't a normal bear. It looked like it had shoulder pads and it had a bond circle of fur on its belly.

"AHA! So yer one a those buggers who keeps stalking me. Well then, allow me to set an example.

Jeod snatched his staff and made the 'come at me' sign. The bear roared, made a very intimidating face and charged at the mage. In return Jeod triplicated himself and sent a volley of ice balls and arcane missiles at the bear. The bear didn't see that coming at all. His mind couldn't figure out which Dwarf was the real and it wasn't really helping that he was being buffeted by about 24 projectiles. So he decided to take the sloppy approach. It opened its mouth and an orange ball of energy appeared.

"Ursaaaa RIIIIING!" The bear shouted and shot a gigantic laser of doom from its mouth. Jeod and his reflections were hit and sent flying off the mountain. The bear smirked and proceeded to loot Jeod's bags. Then there was a noise of some sort followed by a triumphant shout.

"BOOM, I'M BACK DUMMY!" The bear looked up and to his great surprise, Jeod and his reflections were back and already casting.

"How about you go meet the same ground you tried to send me to?" Jeod began chaining arcane blasts in order to build up power. The bear couldn't even get to his opponent because he was being shoved back by the blasts. When the bear was close to the edge of the ledge Jeod shot one last spell at him. The four barrages sent the bear flying off to the horizon where for some indiscriminant reason a star flashed as soon as he passed it.

"Ooh man. That was scary. I nearly died there! Good thing I can turn back time. Wait, where has the third dimension gone? And why is my vision going red?" The dwarf wiped his forehead and his hands turned red. He quickly inspected his face and discovered a long cut on his forehead. That, and he was missing an eyeball.

"What in the name o the light caused that? Oh yeah. The paw to the face. Forgot about that… Should probably bandage that before it inflames." Jeod rummaged through his bags, pulled out a roll of heavy windwool bandage and wound it around his head. He put his eyeball in a little satchel. Maybe a priest could still mend it.

"I really need to double time it now. Me blood will attract other predators and I don't have the mana ta fight them." Jeod hastily broke his camp up and hurried up the mountain. He could already hear something howling in the distance.

After running and blinking for about two hours Jeod encountered another surprise. There were stairs in the mountain! Maybe there already was a Dwarven hold on this mountain! Jeod sprinted up the stairs and in no time he was at the peak. The peak was completely desolate. Jeod relaxed a bit and started unpacking again.  
Just when he had put up his tent saw something from the corner of his eye. It looked like a red dragon, but it looked like mix between a whelp and wyrm. The dragon landed on the other side of the peak. Jeod now saw another camp there. It was camouflaged with snow and rocks.

_"Whoever build that knew what he was doing… Is that a human teenager and an overgrown yellow mouse riding a dragon? That's a first."_

The teen dismounted and pulled out four red and white balls. He as he threw them into the air they opened and a white light shot down at the ground and started materializing into large forms. One was a big blue turtle with cannons sticking out of its shell. Then there was a gargantuan lizard with a flower growing on its back. The third to fully materialize looked like Jeod's mother in law. It looked a bit like a big blue-beige teddy bear. The thing must weigh tons. The last thing Jeod could only describe as a mix between a fish, a turtle, a giraffe and some sort of dinosaur.  
While Jeod took his time to look at the creatures he didn't notice that they were looking at him too. Luckily for him he did see the yellow mouse charging at him while it was engulfed in electricity. Just as the tackle was about to connect Jeod blinked behind him and shot an arcane barrage at the mouse. But the thing did a backward corkscrew, dodged it and hit Jeod right in the stomach.

"Urgh… Why did ya have ta…" Jeod managed to stammer before he fell to the ground. He was still conscious, tough not by much. He saw the teen walking up to him. The teen kneeled and looked Jeod in the eye.

"You all right?" He asked in a nigh emotionless manner. Jeod tried to answer with an angry rant about controlling your pets and respecting your elders, but he couldn't move. _"That rant will just have to wait."_

"Hmm, you're paralyzed. Here." He took a green canister from his backpack and sprayed its contents on Jeod. Jeod could feel his power returning to his body. He got up and flexed his muscles.

"Sorry. Pikachu attacks everyone he doesn't know."

"It's fine kiddo, don't worry about it. I've had rougher treatments. Heck, I've come back from the dead! But you have got some explaining ta do. Who are you anyway? And why do these animals listen to ya? And how ya store them in those balls? And why do ya live on a mountain? I mean, I was planning to live here myself, but I'm a dwarf. That We were made ta live in the mountains ya know. But humans most certainly weren't. Which mountain range is this anyway? Must either be Storm Peaks or Kun Lai. If it were Dun Morogh I'd have known. And any other mountain range isn't this snowy or high. What did ya say was yer name again? You got some food around here? I could use some real food. See, I've been living off mana cakes and conjured water for days. And ya know how tasty those things are. Ah, what does it matter. The point is that yer stuck with me know. At least till I find me friends again.

And then Jeod walked over to Red's camp, made a campfire and sat down. Red and his team just stood there, completely dumbfounded by the sudden rant.

"Hey, are ya gonna join me and explain things or are ya just gonna stand there catching flys?"

_"This is going to be a long night." _Red thought, already regretting using his last full restore.  
_"Why on earth did have to meet the chattiest guy on planet. He's even worse than Barry. I need to get away from him. _It's late. We'll talk tomorrow.

And on that note Red walked to his tent and went to bed, praying to Arceus that we would wake up earlier than the stranger so he could flee.  
He didn't.

**Next chapter: Red meets Jeod. They talk. Well, Jeod talks and Red tries not to. Maybe one of the Azerothians will have clue as to what is going on. We'll see next time.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**


	4. Red meets Jeod

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize for that. Massive writers block + the last bits of school aren't the kindest of situations. Well lets get on with it. **

**Ps: I just noticed Takoe went into avatar trance in chapter 2. Didn't even mean to do that.**

Red silently crept out of his tent trying not to wake up the strange, short man that was snoring loudly inside his tent. He released Charizard and flew away. Thankfully he had no trouble flying, because it was quite a beautiful morning. The blizzard had died down and the skies had cleared up overnight and the sun was shining bright on the horizon.

"_Thank goodness I got away from that guy. I've never heard such ramblings in my life!"_

As Red was flying down Mt. Silver he spotted something from the corner of his eye. It looked like a giant snowflake that was floating down the mountainside and coming towards him at a fast speed. When it got close to him he saw that it actually was the strange man, just floating down a mountain, sipping from a mug of damping coffee.

"Ah, There ye are. Finally caught up with ya." _"Oh, lord. Here he goes again…"_ Why did ye suddenly leave? I thought we would have a nice talk about what is going on."

"Weren't you asleep" Red asked, clearly ticked off by the man's presence.

"Oh, so my 'snoring' woke ya up. I wasn't really snoring. It's just that one's breath tends to get a little heavy when he's pouring disinfectant in his eye socket. Sorry about that."  
Red flinched at the mental image. "Where were ye going to anyway? Ye haven't even had breakfast. And ye seem ta live on that mountaintop, so why leave. I hope yer pets are all right. Anyway, now that I'm here let us sing something to warm up our tongue. Because yer not very talkative. The lyrics aren't that hard. It's quite a sing-along actually."

And then the man burst into a song about 3 drunkards who ruined their lives. At one point he somehow made 3 copies of himself so he could do both the music and the singing. 10 agonizing minutes of barbershop singing later they landed on route 28.

"Okay, I have a proposition." The man said. "Lets go have some proper breakfast since you've had nothing and I've only had a cup of kaffa. Thank the titans that bear thing didn't like the smell of it. Do you know a place where we could settle down for a few hours?"

Red nodded, pulled his foldable bike out of his backpack and set off. The man had to work hard to keep up with Red because his legs were small. But he compensated for this by teleporting ahead and making 1 second sprints that left fire in their wake. _"I'm going to have to ask him about how he does those things when we're at the pokécentre…"_

After 5 minutes of sprinting through the pine woods at the foot of the mountain where Jeod and the teen had landed they stopped at a house with a red roof. "Maybe I can get a proper eye patch here… It looks kind of like an infirmary. Or is this some kind of inn?"

The teen gave him a glare, said nothing and walked inside.

"_That guy really needs to cheer up…"_

"_That guy really needs to calm down…"_

The inside of building looked equally infirmary like, complete with slick, white walls and floors. At the center of the floor there was a mosaic of the weird sphere the teen had used. At the far edge of the room there was a counter with a nurse standing behind it. Probably a priest since she was wearing white-pink cloth.

"Hello Red, how are you? What brings you down here? Gold finally got the better of you?" The priestess asked.

"_What kind of idiot parent calls their child after a colour?"_

"No, he did." Red pointed at Jeod.

"Impressive! No one has ever beaten Red in a battle."

"Oh, but yer wrong there lassie. That pesky little rodent of his knocked me out in one attack. Well, technically I wasn't knocked out, but paralyzed by an electric tackle of some sorts. It wasn't very helpful that I lost some blood because some punk bear slashed ey eyeball out of its socket either. You got an eye patch or something? I could use some breakfast too. And a nice spot for us two to sit down and talk about what in the name o' the Titans is going on."

"How has Red not set you ablaze yet?" The priestess asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Same thing my wife used to do when I came home drunk at 2 AM."

"What?"

"Beats the hell out of me!" Jeod burst into laughter while the other two sweatdropped.

After Jeod and Red had found a table, eaten breakfast and got patched up (literally) it was time for their little talk.

"Let me start with asking where I am." Said Jeod.

"The pokécentre at the foot of Mt. Silver, which lies on the edge of the Kanto and Jotho regions."

"Never heard of it."

"Who are you?"

"Ah, now THAT is a good question!"

"_Oh god, why did I ask. Now he's going to tell the whole story of his life."_

"No need ta make such a face." Jeod said as if he had read Red's mind. (Which he had.) "I'll try and keep it short. My name is Jeod. Jeod Highbranch. I'm a Dwarf, the race mind you, and I was born in Dun Morogh, in the Khaz mountains. I was magically gifted so I tried to become a priest, but neither the forces of light or darkness seemed to like me. So I joined the mage college in the Human city of Stormwind. After I finished college I started adventuring so I could help out my Dwarven brothers. After an occurrence which I don't want to be reminded of I made a friend in the enemy camp. A Tauren called Takoe. Together with him and another friend of us, a Night Elf known as Geor Winterstrike, we jumped through a portal I made in a hurry which apparently led to your world. How do I know I'm not in my own world anymore? Well, a small hint was a bear firing lasers from its mouth. Does this answer all your questions?"

Red nodded.

"Okay, here are my questions: What are those pets of yours? Do you have any idea where my friends are? And what is your story?"

Red let out a small sigh. "In chronological order: Others are better at explaining that than me, but they are called Pokémon. No. I defeated a crime syndicate when I was 10, defeated my idiot rival Blue, took his title of champion which he had held for precisely 15 minutes and went to Mt. Silver to train and wait for a worthy challenger to arrive. It took about 3 years for someone to find me, and ever since he's been trying to beat me."

Nurse Joy was flabbergasted. Red had spoken more than 3 sentences! And even that was considered a rare sight!

Jeod looked satisfied "See, talking isn't that hard."

"Don't get used to it." Red replied angrily. He'd sworn to himself not to get 'chatty', but Jeod's cheerful mood was too infectious.

"So. Have ye got any plans for the future?"

Red shook his head.

"Well, I think you've lived in a tent for far too long. As I mentioned yesterday I was planning on building a Dwarven city here. You could help me dig, and I could help you get a proper roof."

"Fine by me."

"Great! But first you have ta take me to that guy who can explain Pokémon te me."

"Ok then. Lets go find Professor Oak.

"What is it with names in this world! People are named after colours, emotions and now trees too! This is ludacris. Not the rapper."

"If you thought our names are weird you haven't seen a thing."

**Well, that's that. I'm quite happy with this chapter. (Even though it took way too long to write.) Characters are developing and so is the plot. Next chapter we'll go check up on Geor.**


	5. Geor meets SCPT MAXIMILLIAN VALENTINE!

**I don't own anything, yadiyadiyada. Etc. Why would anyone think I did anyway?**

Geor was having the time of his no longer eternal life. It was roughly 2 months after he had jumped through that portal and had ended up in another world.  
At first Geor had decided to avoid civilization and go look for his friends in the wilds, but they were nowhere to be found. His first run in with the humans from this world had not been a very positive one. They had arrived in a giant airship and started hunting the wildlife. Normally Geor would've been fine with this. He didn't particularly like them. Especially not the giant killer wasps called Beewills or something along those lines. (Their stingers do make for some really great knifes.) But the hunters set the forest ablaze with him in it, and that wasn't cool with him. So he stole their airship and left the hunters in the burning forest.

Geor flew the airship to a mountain in order to hide it. The mountain was completely unclimbable and it's mountainside was filled with large caves. Flying the airship had been easy enough, but parking was different a different matter. He practically crashed into the back wall of the cave and lost about 2 barrels of paint due to scrapes.

But of all the caves he cloud have chosen, he certainly picked the best one. As Geor stepped out of his airship to inspect his the damage he saw that the cave was almost entirely made up out of green-silverish stones infused with the power of Elune. The whole place was like one giant arcane battery! He started gathering them and found a way to use them as a power source for his airship.

After a week or so he deemed that the time was right to return to the populated world. But as he was preparing his departure he heard something further down his cave. Geor went to investigate and a man clad in a black uniform with a red R on his chest. He was somewhat chubby, red haired and wore a truly glorious beard.

"Man, I'm going to be so rich! Whit all these moonstones I could make an unstoppable army and finally crush my damn boss!" The man said excitedly.

"Sorry partner, but these 'moonstones' already belong to someone. Me." Geor said while stealthing closer to the man.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" The man shouted. He seemed slightly panicked by Geor's voice coming out of nowhere. He pulled out a pokéball and released a Butterfree.

"Butterfree, use poison powder!"

The Butterfree flapped it's wings and a purple haze filled the cave. Geor immediately recognized the effects of poison. It surely would've brought him down, were it not that he had built up a resistance against poisons by working with them for years.

"I'm really starting to hate insects." Geor said as he flung two of his new knifes at the Butterfree, pinning its wings to the ground and poisoning him right back.

Before, the grunt had been slightly panicked. Now, he was scared out of his life. (Imagine an invisible talking Beedrill that just oneshot the only protection you had.) "Where are you!" "Right behind you." *SAP*

The man slumped to the ground as Geor clobbered him over the head with the hilt of one if his knifes. He picked him up, carried him to his airship and bound him to a chair.

The man woke up precisely one minute after Geor had knocked him out. "Wha… What happened? Where am I." He said groggily.

"They always ask the same questions." Geor said with a smirk as he walked into the man's field of vision.

"You!"

"Me."

"You invisible bastard! You killed my Butterfree!" The man yelled, while struggling to undo is bindings.

"Oh, please. I merely pinned it to the ground. If I had wanted to kill it, I'd have aimed at centre of mass. Who are you anyway?"

"Like I'm going to tell you. You abducted me!"

"You were planning on stealing my rocks."

"Those moonstones are property of Team Rocket. Giovanni bought the whole of Mt. Moon, so really _YOU_ are the true culprit here."  
Suddenly the man's face went bleak. _"Crap! You idiot! Why did you say that! Giovanni is going to have my head for this! Rocket rule number one: Our evil plans get explained by the admins."_

Geor had always been somewhat quicker on the uptake then his two friend. He had derived that the R on his chest stood for rocket and that his boss was named Giovanni. The same boss he had been planning to stomp with an 'unstoppable army' just a minute ago. He knew he had to capitalize on the man's obvious fear of him, or else he wouldn't get a single word out of him anymore. At least not without resorting to violence.

"Oh, really?" Geor said with a sly smile. "Then how about we go deliver these moonstones to Giovanni. And then while we're at it I could tell him of that little plans of yours to take all his moonstones for yourself."

It had worked. "No. No! Nonononono! Please don't do that. Please don't."

"Then answer my questions goddamnit."

"Okay, fine. My name is Maximillian Valentine. I work for Team Rocket. A criminal organization that wishes to take over the world. This is the 3rd attempt at that. My asshole boss Giovanni wanted to use the power of the evolution stones and the fossils to build battle droids. Like that Genesect thing Plasma made. And you knew who he sent to this Zubat infested hell to gather all of the needed goods? Me! All by myself!" Maximillian sighed.

"You know what? I've got an idea. How about we go screw over your boss."

"Wait, what? How were you planning on doing that?"

"You're in a combat ready airship fuelled by the moonstones from that cave."

Maximillian suddenly broke a big, evil grin, which faded as quick as it had appeared.

"What's the catch."

"Ah, smart man. I'll be honest with you. I'm not from this planet. I'm not even certain I'm from the same universe." Maximillian suddenly noticed the man's strange, white glowing eyes and his pointed ears. "I'm a Night Elf from the planet Azeroth. I ended up here by a freak portal accident, and I have absolutely no idea what's going on. So I want you to teach me about this world. Can't be ignorant forever, now can I?"

"I don't know man, most Americans seem just fine." Maximillian muttered.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Cultural thing. You wouldn't get it. But as for your offer, I'm totally aboard."

Geor smiled, nodded and undid the ropes that were binding Maximillian to the chair.

"You're in luck. Before thug life chose me I was a famous sky pirate. I WAS: SKY CAPTAIN MAXIMILLIAN VALENTNE! Captain of the sky! And that I shall be again. Lets go." Maximillian proclaimed as he struck a pose.

They retrieved the fainted Butterfree and gave it a revive. After Maximillian had returned him to his pokéball he took the helm and flew out of the cave. (Without crashing into anything.)

"Where are we going cap'n Valentine?" Geor asked in the piratest voice he could muster.

"Mahogany town. It's in Johto, a different region. We're in Kanto right now."

"Why there?"

"Because I have no idea where the HQ is, but it used to be there. Giovanni isn't a fool. He doesn't trust his grunts with such information anymore."

"Clever man."

"Yeah. He's surprisingly intelligent for someone who's evil plans for world domination consistently get thwarted by 10 year-olds."

"Wait, what! Ten! In my society you're practically still an infant at 10."

"Infant? Really?"

"Well, we have been immortal for about 10000 years… Until Deathwing set fire to tree."

"Who's Deathwing?"

"A giant dragon of death who sort of blew up our planet."

"Dayum."

"Dayum indeed."

The small talk continued for a good hour of or so until Maximillian suddenly landed the airship.

"What's going on. Why are we landing."

"We're at my secret base. When me and my crew were forced into joining the rockets we stuck together and set up camp here. I'll go them to pack their stuff."

Maybe ten minutes later Maximillian returned with 3 people in tow. 2 men and a woman. One of the men had a black goatee, the other a small, dirty blond beard. They were about the same height, but that's where the comparisons ended. The black haired man had a very determined look on his face. His face just screamed 'Deal with it'. The other man on the other hand had a very mischievous smile. The woman looked a fair bit more extraordinary. She almost looked like a teenager. The was about as small as one and her hair was dyed in colours ranging from bright red to dark green. Maximillian had changed his uniform for clothes that looked like they belonged to a gargantuan Gnomish pirate. The others wore something similar.

"Well guys, this is the man I told you about. Geor allow me to introduce you to my crew. The lady who looks like a teen is Geddra Leigh, the engineer."

"Hi. How are you?" Geddra asked whit an upbeat voice that reminded Geor a bit too much of Jeod.

"Fine, thanks"

"The man who looks like he's the archmage of the entire universe is Tobias Bain. TB for short. He is charge of the weapon arrays."

"Pleased to meet you TB."

"The pleasure is all mine." TB said with a very Gilnean accent, which surprised Geor.

"TB, are you a Gilnean?" Geor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's a Gilnean?"

"Oh, never mind. You just have the same accent as a group of humans for my world. Thought you might be one of them."

"Sorry." TB started singing "In Sinnoh born and raised  
On the internet where I spent most of my days  
Chilling out, maxing, acting all cool  
And all shooting some fanboys outside of the school  
When a couple of trolls, they were up to no good"

"Let me guess;" Geor interjected. "They started making trouble in your neighbourhood?"

"Indeed. I got in one little fight and my mom got scared  
And said "You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Viridian city."

Geor recognized the tune and most of the lyrics. Only in his world it had been fresh prince of Stormwind.

"It is sad how that one song not only transcends nations and cultures, but even worlds."

"Yeah…" Everyone agreed.

After an awkward silence Maximillian continued his introductions.

"And finally there is my trusty co-pilot Eric Recrond."

"Hello." Eric said in the most monotonous voice he had ever heard.

"Ehh, hi." Geor replied.

"Don't mind his dead voice. That's just what he sounds like."

"Ok."

"So, what will you be doing aboard the ship?" Eric asked.

"I'll be the one man boarding party. I'm already used to those kind of things."

"Does our ship even have a name?" Geddra suddenly asked.

"…"

"Good point Geddra. I say we name it after our old ship: 'The Steel Butterfly.'"

"What's your deal with butterflies?"

"Don't hat you hatter! Butterflies are awesome!"

"Right…" Tb said. His voice dripping with cynicism. "It's totally not because you believe in a space butterfly deity."

"Shut up TB!"

TB, not shutting up, then proposed the name: The Great Sundering. (Which led Geor to believe that TB was lying and was in fact a Gilnean.) Maximillian thought this was the stupidest name ever. While the two were bickering Geor, Eric and Geddra discussed the issue themselves. They came up with the name 'Moonrunner', because it ran on moonstones. The name was accepted because it was 3 to 2.

"Well, democracy is as fair as unfair gets…" TB grumbled before walking into the airship explore his arsenal. Geddra followed him and made herself a nice cup of coffee. Eric fetched a paintbrush from somewhere and wrote the name on the bow. Maximillian and Geor began repairing the ship from its minor damage. The plan was that they would strike the Rockets tomorrow morning, and not only get revenge, but loot as well. Geor loved that word. Loot.

**Pop-culture references galore. Bad me, but I couldn't resist. I'll give you an internet cookie if you can name them all. **


End file.
